Dragon ball Z-My Grand adventure
by Bryandbz
Summary: This is a story About Riou,a boy who got an amazing adventure with the Z-warriors in the Dragon Ball Z universe.
1. Prologue

**Summary:This is a story about Riou,an 8-years old boy who accidentally warped to Dragon Ball Z universe,having a grand adventure. . **

"Finally!I finished watching all Dragon Ball Z's episode"i shouted happily. .

My name is Riou. . . yep. . .just Riou. . .i dont have a last name. . funny is'nt it?Its because i spent my entire life in this orphanage,didnt know a single thing  
>about my real parents. .neither know about my last name too. .<p>

I have an appearance of a normal 8-years old,with short black hair and white skin. . goes to school normally. . goes to home normally. .have friends. . play soccer. . just what you would expect from a perfectly normal elementary grade boy. .

And yeah. . i have massive obsession over anime. . . especially this anime i just finished watching. . Dragon Ball Z. . i often dreamed of going there,help them defeats the evil forces. . but of course. .that's impossible. .

Untill this day. . .

**Sorry it's so short,this is just the prologue. . .See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading,here is the next chapter!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I looked at the clock on the wall,showing that its already 11:00 PM.

"Crap,i must go to sleep now,or i'll get scolded"i said while turning off the PC.

I just realized im so sleepy,i always sleep around 9:00 PM,its this orphanage rules,everyone under 13 years old must end their activities at 8:45 PM.

Just a minute after my head touched the pillow,i fell in a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can hear some bird chirping. . is it morning already?i felt like sleeping for only 5 minutes. .im so tired. . i'll just skip school today.i'll tell them i got a fever. . yeah. . a fever. . .i'll just sleep again.  
>Then something pulled my legs,i thought it was the orphanage caretaker,miss Yagami.<p>

"Uuumphh,aah stop that. . i got a fever miss Yagami,i cant go to school today"i sighed to her from under the blanket.  
>"UKIKIKIKIK!"she stopped. .<br>"Thank you for understanding miss. . "

Wait. . .Something isnt right. . why does she sounds like a monkey. . . ?

I open my blanket.

"OHHH MY GODDDD,GET AWAY FROM MEEE!"  
>"UKIKIKIKIKI!"the monkey shouted,and ran away.<p>

It's a real monkey!and why am i inside some random forest?What the. . .?

"Is this a dream. .?Yeah it must be a dream. . ahahaha"  
>I recall someguy on TV said that you can't feel pain in your dream,i'll try pinching myself then. . OW!It hurts!Then is this not a dream. . ?<p>

"Okay im not going to freak out. .get a hold of yourself Riou!There must be an adult around here somewhere. .yeah"i thought.  
>I looked at my surroundings,it looks like a normal forest,with many green trees,no sign of human being and many. .friendly . . looking. . monkeys?Its just tad weird. .<p>

After minutes of searching the forest, i saw a big sign,it said "EAST DISTRICT 439"

East district 439?I did recall someplace called that,but where. . ?  
>While i'm busy thinking,i saw a big creature flying towards me. .aah its a dinosaur. . yep,definitely a dinosaur. . even i can recognize tha . .<p>

Wait,what?

"GYAAAAAN"the dinosaur roars.  
>"Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP"i started running like crazy<p>

Gosh that dinosaur is too fast,i cant possibly run away from it. . i'm definitely not fast enough,maybe it is my time already,and i'm still so young. . .i got on my knees,closed my face,waiting for the pain to come.

"HAAAAAAA"

Huh?What was that,it looks like somebody is shouting. . .maybe its being eaten by the dinosaur too. .i'll join you there soon. .

"PLOKKK"

Now that sounds like a powerful punch,i still closed my eyes.

"GAAAANNN *crash* "

Something big just cries and fell,is it the dinosaur. . ?

"Phew!You okay there little guy?That's dangerous,i'm glad you're okay"said an amazingly familiar male voice

Great!Someguy just saved me!Maybe he bombed or crashed the dinosaur with a vehicle,i must thank him!

I stood up happily,and said to him"Thank you very much for your hel huuuuuuuuuuuh?. . . . . . . . ."

"Huh?"he replies.

". . . . . . . . ."i dumbly stare at his overalls.

He got,a friendly face,unique shaped hair and he is riding on a flying cloud. . .

"Haha you're funny,my name is Goku,what's yours?"he laughed.

**There you go folks!Chapter 3 is coming out soon.  
><strong>**P.S=Sorry about the language,my english skill is not perfect :D.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3!Here goes! :D**

"Ummm hi. . my name is Riou,n-n-nice to meet you. . "i replied awkwardly.  
>"Ohh okay,nice to meet you too"<p>

I can't believe im having a conversation with my favorite hero,i must be dreaming.

"You okay there?You've been spacing out for a while now".

No-no,grab hold of yourself Riou!Even though its a dream,you must stay focused and calm,you'll wake up eventually!  
>I take a deep breath. . .<p>

"Thanks Mr Goku,i would be dead if if you didnt help me back there."  
>"Ahaha sure thing Riou,but just call me Goku"<p>

I figured he would say that,"Mr Goku "seems too awkward.

"What are you doing here?"he asked,"Looking for food?"  
>"I'm. . . . .lost. ."<p>

Well its true,i did got lost.

"Where do you live?"  
>"Tokyo"i answered immediately.<br>"Tokyo?"he looks confused,"I didnt know any place called Tokyo?"

Well there is no Tokyo city on Dragon Ball Universe,i know that.

"Maybe Chichi knows something,let's go to my home"  
>"Uhh okay"<br>"Well hop on the nimbus"

He showed me his flying cloud, i know it's called Nimbus,he got it from Korin,and only good people can ride it.  
>Am i a good person?<p>

Here goes nothing. . .

Hoop. . .*boing!*

Yeah i can ride it!

"I forgot to warn you,only good guys can ride this,this means you are a good guy"  
>"Of course i am"i replied proudly<p>

The cloud is so fluffy,way more fluffy than an usual mattress,its like riding a flying cotton candy.

"Hold on tight Riou!"  
>I immediately grab his waist tightly,"Okay!"<br>"Go nimbus!"

The cloud then flew like a rocket,i didnt expect it to be this fast,i hugged Goku's back tightly,feeling so scared.

"You okay back there?"  
>"Y-Y-yeah im fine"<br>"Good!Go full speed nimbus!"he roared.  
>"WAIT!DON"T!"<p>

The cloud blasted off with an unbelievable speed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!".

**PM me if you have some advice/critic for me,i'm still learning :D .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!Here we go!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After few seconds,my body starts to adapt to the speed,it actually kind of nice.  
>The wind feels warm,the cloud is so comfy,and the scenery are amaaazing. . .green rainforest with a couple of mountains,with some scary looking dinosaurs walking around.<p>

Kinda like on Jurassic Park Movie,except with real dinosaurs of course.

"See there?That's my home"Goku pointed

It's kinda like a normal house,except with a white colored dome attached to the side,and an old-looking hut right next to it.  
>I believe that hut was his grandpa house.<p>

"I'm home Chichi!Gohan!"Goku shouted

The door at front opened,showing a smiling black-haired woman,holding a big-ass spatula and knife.

"Welcome home darling!Lunch is ready,good thing you arrived now,Gohan has been. . "she paused,"Who's that boy?"  
>"This is Riou,he got lost in the forest,so i brought him here"Goku answered.<p>

I introduced myself politely  
>"Nice to meet you,my name is Riou"i bowed.<br>"Ahh what a polite boy"she smiled,"Well,come inside you two"

She accompany us inside,the inside of the house is pretty normal,like a normal japanese house,but it's kinda small.

Seeing me look around the house Chichi said to me bitterly  
>"Its kinda small right?its because a certain somebody in this house didnt have a job"<br>Goku sighed,"I told you Chichi,i'm only good at fighting,and besides. . your father have a lot of money"  
>"We're not discussing this right now"she clings at me<p>

Goku smiled and pat my back,like saying"Thank you"

A little kid showed up from a room,and runs towards Goku.

"Daddy!You're home!"he hugged Goku's leg.  
>"Ahahaha hi there Gohan,you were waiting for me?"<br>"Yup,i'm hungry!Let's eat lunch!"  
>"Sure thing!Let's go!"<p>

He took notice at me,looked shy,and hid behind his father's leg.

"Ahh this is Riou,go introduce yourself Gohan"Chichi said to him.  
>". . . .Hi. ."<br>"Ahh that won't do Gohan,introduce yourself politely!"she said angrily.  
>"Ahaha its okay"i laughed.<p>

Gohan's face looks cute,and his shy manner made him even more cuter,i wish i have a little brother.

"Hi,my name is Riou,what's yours?"i tried talking to him  
>". . Gohan. . "<br>"Nice to meet you Gohan"i tried shaking his hand

He evades,and hid behind his mother's leg.

"Ahahaha silly Gohan,he's not going to eat you or something"Goku laughed  
>"Let's eat,the lunch will get cold"she said.<p>

We went inside the room where Gohan came out earlier,a BIG dining table is placed in the middle,with a lot of delicious looking food placed on it,big bowl of meat soup,some fried meat,a big lump of rice,and. .

"Umm aunty"i ask Chichi,"What is that big thing on the middle?"  
>"It's the main course of today,freshly baked Paozusaurus's tail,its very deliciou. . . control yourself Goku!"<p>

Goku is drooling,making the floors wet  
>"Can i eat all of it Chichi?"he wipes his drool," It looks soo yummy!"<br>"Sure"  
>"Really?"he asked happily<br>"After me,Gohan,and Riou get our share!"  
>Goku sighed. . .<p>

**End of Chapter 3!See you next chapter!Send me your ideas how to make this story better!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5,thanks for continuing :D

"Phew,i'm stuffed!"

Goku said that while patting his stomach,no wonder he's stuffed,he ate 23 bowls of rice,3/4 of the paozu tail(he intends to eat it all,but after Chichi glared at him,he looked scared,and share me and Gohan some of it,it was amazingly delicous),and 2 big bowl of soup.

"Now. ."Chichi looked at me,"Where do you live Riou?Goku can get you anywhere with his nimbus"  
>"Umm"<p>

Should i say i'm from Tokyo?but they obviously would'nt know any city called that.

"You said you're from Tako(octopus) right?"Goku reminds me "It's not T. ."i tried correcting him "Tako?"Chichi looks confused,"I didnt know any city called like that,do you have your parents number?What's your parents name?Oh Goku,his parents must be very worried about him"she looked at me panicly.

At first,i feel thankful for her concern about me,but i'm starting too get annoyed,i hate people who treated me like a little helpless boy

"I did'nt have any parents,i did'nt even have a last name,i'm an orphan"i said to her

She looks surprised.

". . .Then where do you live?How can you be inside the forest?"  
>"Umm. . i"<p>

I can't say i'm from another universe,i would look stupid,and i did'nt want to go home,i would never get any rare opportunity like this,think Riou!THINK!. . .AHA!

"Goku's right,i'm from the village of Tako,a hidden martial arts village"i lied to her,"I'm here to study martial arts from the great Turtle Hermit,but i got lost in the forest and got attacked by a dinosaur,luckily,Goku was there,and he saved me"i finished

I surprised myself with that answer,i just said the most reckless thing i've ever said

"Oh. . is that so. ."

She looks relieved,but her face looks a bit annoyed too,on the other side,Goku smiled.  
>"I can get you there,i know him well,he used to be my teacher too"<br>"R-r-really?"i asked again,even though i know it's true.

"But!"Chichi interrupts."It's getting to late now,you should go to that perverted man's house tomorrow,you should stay here tonight"  
>Goku looked at the clock"It's only 1PM Chichi"<br>"We have an appointment today Goku!With that famous kindergarten?"  
>"Aaah too bad i can't come"<br>"You WILL come"she glares at him Goku scrathes his head,". . .Okay,but none of that formal suit ok hon?I really can't stand it"

"We have an extra towel,you should take a bath"she kind-heartedly offer me,ignoring Goku "You can join me bathing in the hot bath if you want"Goku said "Hot bath?"  
>"Yeah,let me show you,i made it myself,its an outside bath"<p>

After seeing that "hot bath"is a huge drum filled with boiled water,i politely said no.

"Do you normally bathe in this?"  
>"Once or twice a week"he said,"It feels good,want to join me Gohan?"<br>Gohan nods his head,before Chichi came out and bring him inside quickly.

After half hour of bathing,i came out squeaky clean,Goku and Chichi already waiting outside,wearing a formal uniform,and a flying taxi next to them.  
>"Great you're finally done,let's go!"Chichi said to me<p>

"Huh. . ?Let's go where?"  
>"We have to get this little Gohan here to his new kindergarten"she said happily while patting Gohan's head<p>

"Ok then"i replied

I hop in the back with Gohan beside me.  
>"And Riou. ."Goku looked at me seriously inside the taxi,"Before you go to Kame house,lets have a little friendly spar okay?I want to see your "Tako"martial arts skills,it sounds powerful"<br>"Ahahaha"i laughed helplessly

Dear God,i just made a terrible lie. . . .please forgive me.

Fixed some few errors from chapter 1-3!Thanks for the reviews/critics,i really appreciate thanks to 4fireking And sorry if this story develops slowly,i tried making it as realistic as possible.


End file.
